Life is Strange: A New Light
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sequel to In The Darkest Hours of a Woman, a series of short chronicle chapters detailed moments spent with Chloe and her daughter Rachel. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: A New Light**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story, sequel to In the Darkest Hours of a Woman, this story is a short collection of small chronicles style chapters detailing Chloe's life with her daughter, so, anyway, enjoy.

Starting with just a short introduction to set the scene and tone, so to speak :)

Remember, these chapters are supposed to be short, so do not waste my time asking me to lengthen them, such comments will simply be ignored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Standing by the window of the nursery, gazing out at the sun, Chloe Price smiled warmly.

' _I still can't believe it; but, after everything that's, that's happened...'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm actually doing, okay.'_

As she thought that, her gaze drifted over towards the crib set up in the corner of the room. In it her daughter lay sleeping.

Chloe bit her lip as she thought about the baby girl. _'It was so rough at first; she...she was conceived because some bastard was paid to rape me...throughout the whole pregnancy I thought I'd be an awful mom, that the best thing I could do was give her away...then I held her.'_

A warm smile came to her at that moment, remembering how she had felt, holding her baby girl in her arms, seeing her little face, those big innocent eyes. That was what changed her mind and now, here she was, doing her best. She yawned at that moment, exhausted.

' _I was up most of the night for Rachel...but that doesn't change a thing, I still...'_ She remembered, her warm smile never wavering. _'I'm starting to see what it is, about that...mothering instinct; I just...it's not easy, but I don't expect it to be.'_

She knew, no matter how easy or hard things were, she'd gladly be there for her little girl. The girl whom, in just a short space of time, had so utterly and completely claimed Chloe's love.

To the extent that even the exhaustion that came with waking up at all hours to care for her when she cried, didn't faze her in the slightest.

Sure enough at that moment Rachel woke up crying, Chloe reacted immediately. Reaching the crib she reached in and picked her up.

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay Rachel, it's okay." She said softly. "Aww, come here, baby girl."

She cradled her daughter who immediately grasped her shirt, her cries becoming whimpers now.

"Now, what's this big sadness for, hmm?" She continued trying to sooth the baby girl.

Rachel whimpered again, looking up at her with teary eyes. It soon became clear to Chloe that it must have been a nightmare.

Gently kissing Rachel's forehead, Chloe continued to cradle her. "Oh, Rachel, it's okay. Mama's here, you're safe."

Rachel sniffled and then snuggled into her mother's arms. Chloe turned to look out the window again, cradling and soothing her scared daughter. Things might not have been quite how she thought, but she was now looking forward, to the future. Wondering just what may lie in wait for her and her daughter.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: A New Light**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and no, that came in the previous story to this one. Here the worst that can happen is a smelly diaper :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chloe smiled as she finished her lunch, it was just another day it seemed.

' _Of course, nothing is ever routine with a baby around.'_ She told herself.

Nevertheless; this was how her life was going at the moment; coping with the various rigours of the day, trying to care for her daughter. Sure enough, at that moment, Rachel began to cry, Chloe hurried to her.

"Hey Rachel, it's alright." She said softly.

She was getting used to Rachel's different cries now and knew what was wrong.

Smiling she prepared herself to begin. "Aww, c'mon sweetie, let's feed you."

Once ready she allowed Rachel to latch on and sure enough she did, immediately beginning to feed. It was then she heard a knock at the door.

"Uh oh...awkward, who…?" She muttered to herself.

Luckily at that moment she heard the person on the other side calling out. "Chloe, are you home?"

"Max." She gasped in relief. "Hey, hold on...kinda awkward at the moment."

Even so, despite the difficulties she was able to let Max in.

"Hey, ah, see Rachel's hungry." Max said at once.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah; good to see you, so, what brings you here?"

Max explained. "Just dropped by to see if things were alright, if there was anything I could help with."

"That's...that's real nice, thanks...I'm okay just now." Chloe replied.

Together they sat, talking away while Chloe finally finished breastfeeding her daughter and fixed her clothes, burping her and gently rocking her to sleep.

It was only a short time later that something happened to truly test Chloe's mothering abilities. Rachel woke up screaming and Chloe paled as she realized.

"Chloe?" Max asked worriedly.

Chloe cringed and replied. "She...needs changing."

"Ah..."

Nodding Chloe made her way to Rachel and found, at least to some relief, her daughter was only wet.

"Alright, here we go." She muttered as she got everything she needed.

Max stayed nearby, watching and smiling lightly as Chloe got to work, actually only needing to help towards the end as Rachel turned out to be ticklish and wriggled around.

"Um, Max, could you…?" Chloe began.

Nodding Max help keep Rachel still while Chloe finished. "There we go, nice and fresh."

She lifted her daughter up and Max grinned, watching this.

"You've already come a long way Chloe."

Chloe smiled lightly. "I know, I just...hope I can keep doing this. For her sake."

Max nodded, glad to see that, although thrust upon her unexpectedly, Chloe was handling her new life of responsibility and motherhood well.

* * *

Later in the day, while cradling Rachel as she took her nap, Chloe was talking with Joyce and David.

"So, um...What's going on?" She asked.

David sighed and then explained. "Chloe, we need to start thinking, for you...about the future."

Chloe bit her lip, she knew this was coming.

"You're a mother now Chloe, you have to be able to provide for Rachel." Joyce explained. "Make sure she's taken care of."

Nodding Chloe replied. "I know...believe me, I do...I've been thinking the same thing, namely, I'm definitely going to need to start finding a way to properly earn money, to help, you know."

They all nodded; both Joyce and David relieved, for they could see Chloe was sincere and they began talking together, discussing ideas that would help Chloe provide a stable future for her daughter.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: A New Light**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, parenthood changes people :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Smiling to herself, Chloe worked on changing her daughter. It had been a tricky few months, but she was managing at last.

Much to her relief. _'Everything's finally settling down, it's under control...I've finally managed to find a way to provide for Rachel; we're all doing okay.'_

She smiled lightly; it wasn't much at the moment, but she had hopes that the way things were going, she'd have a chance to make things much better and to also ensure her daughter was able to have a good life.

"There we go, Rachel." She said softly as she finished. "That's better isn't it."

Rachel giggled and waved her little hands at Chloe. Shaking her head Chloe lifted her daughter up, it was amazing how, she even admitted it, Rachel had so easily got her mother wrapped around her chubby little finger. Heading back through to the living room she joined Max and Warren who had come by to visit.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

They turned to her, grinning as she sat down.

"Hey Chloe." Max greeted. "We're good, things are, things are going well."

Warren nodded. "Yeah, never better in fact. How about you?"

Chloe smiled at their answer, preparing to give her own; as she did so she allowed her gaze to drift down; her smile becoming a smirk as she noted, just as she suspected, the promise rings they both wore.

Checking to make sure Rachel was comfortable, she seemed content, playing with Chloe's shirt and babbling away to herself, Chloe looked back up at Max and Warren.

"I'm doing pretty good; things are, I've managed to finally get a handle on things...able to actually provide for Rachel now." She replied. "It's...exhausting, but I, I'm happier than I've ever been."

She didn't know how else to describe it; but they seemed to understand and smiled warmly.

Then a new voice cut in, surprisingly them all.

"Mama."

All eyes were on Rachel now as she repeated the word, smiling up at Chloe.

"Rachel, oh..." Chloe gasped, tears in her eyes and she held her daughter even closer.

Max and Warren grinned, overjoyed that they got to witness such a sweet event first hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: A New Light**

Chapter 4 of Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chloe was amazed at how much fun she was having; namely as they hadn't actually been doing anything that she normally associated with fun. Of course, her ideas on that were starting to change, as she expected they would.

But here she was, with her mother, after having spent an enjoyable time together on something of a mother/daughter day. It had been her mother's idea and Chloe had to admit, it had been a good one. At least the first half of it had been taken up with baby shopping, but neither of them had minded that.

Right now, they had stopped for a break, simply enjoying a cup of coffee together. As they did so, Joyce grinned.

"Chloe..."

Looking up at her mother, Chloe saw her expression. "Mom?"

With a wistful smile, Joyce explained. "I was just wanted to tell you, I know it hasn't been easy for you, after...everything. But; you've finally pulled yourself together and in such an amazing way."

"I...Mom, I know I wasn't the best and, and it sucks...Especially looking back on it now." Chloe replied. "I just..."

Joyce smiled and gently took Chloe's hand. "I know Chloe, but I'm proud of you, you're doing so well with Rachel."

Chloe grinned at that; a feeling of great relief sweeping over her.

When they finally returned home, it was to a heart-warming sight; David definitely enjoying his grandpa status as he sat, Rachel in his arms, reading to her.

It was then Chloe was convinced, beyond all doubt, that no matter how hard things might be, she would make it through them, together with her family, and especially, with her daughter.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just one more chapter to go, one last event to cover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: A New Light**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was the start of another day, but this one was important, a busy day.

"Alright, you got everything?" Chloe asked quickly.

Smiling Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I got it all, mommy."

Smiling back, relieved as she did one last check, Chloe nodded. "Okay, good, let's do this."

Rachel led the way, excited as Chloe followed; still in amazement at how much time had passed.

' _God, it feels like only yesterday she was a baby, that I was cradling her in my arms.'_ Chloe thought to herself wistfully.

Yet now, here they were, Rachel was about to start her first day of school. As Chloe drove them there, she still couldn't believe how much her daughter had grown; how energetic she was.

It was a beautiful moment and Chloe couldn't help but enjoy it. _'This is...this is the result of all that hard work. I should have seen it way sooner, the best things in life aren't easy, but that's what makes them worthwhile.'_

With that thought still firmly in her head; Chloe parked the car and walked Rachel to the school; they stood together with the other parents, waiting for the doors to open. When they finally dead, Chloe kissed her daughter and watched as she made her way into school. Unable to help it, tears came to her eyes as she watched, proud of her daughter, about to start the next big step in her life.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
